gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jeremiah Garland/The Resignation of Jeremiah Nathaniel Garland II from the East India Trading Company
Comrades, 'Tis time for me to leave. I could say I'd miss the EITC, but I would be lying. No, I miss the ''old ''EITC; the days of the Co. Empire. It is in my opinion and many others that the Co. Empire's reign was the greatest ever, and many "new arrivals" are unfortunate enough not to have experienced such a prosperous era. In an attempt to recreate the Co. Empire, we failed. We wanted change. We wished to do away with a self-proclaimed "king" who made many promises to me, but never saw any of them through. A king who claims to be "always busy" running the EITC, but is he really? How often does he come online? Once a month? Nonetheless, he is a liked man, and seeing this is all a popularity contest, he wins and I lose. For months I dedicated my trust and loyalty to him, but this went unrecognised. Theories were created of me being involved in some conspiracy with Pearson. Lies. And now, what more, Samuel Redbeard has returned. A man that is either loved by many, or hated by few. Not saying Johnny Goldtimbers was any better. Like Breasly, Goldtimbers is a liked man, simply because, as I said, this is indeed a popularity contest. Why is he liked? He's a character. He pretends to act like your stereotypical old man, which, at first, I must admit I thought was funny, but now I find to be ridiculous. If I dyed my hair grey and ran around like an idiot, would that get me power? Nonetheless, that is the people's choice, as if loyalty and respect mean nothing in a leader. But now Samuel? The man you did away with because of his mass revolt, and never-changing sour attitude? You're letting him back? Things are quite strange. The main reason I am resigning, though, is because of one word: betrayal. This has come from a number of people, but the most notable being my own "son", Sven Daggersteel. I put 'son' in quotations because, well, I've been thinking of disowning him. From the beginning, Sven has been by my side. Him and I made a great team, and things usually worked out. After this recent revolution was put down, Sven and I created our own guild, with the intentions of leaving the drama and starting anew. But from his most recent works, I see that is not his intentions at all. I feel betrayed, back-stabbed by him. And I wish not to talk to him. As for others who have betrayed me, my very good friend, Johnny Coaleaston, who, without a second thought or chance to let me explain, declared me a traitor. Traitor. What does that word mean? You can call me one. Yes, I was involved in this conspiracy to overthrow the king. But does that make me a traitor? No. It means I wished to bring change to a political system, for the better of the people. But seeing change is not appreciated here, it looks as though once again, I have failed. Goodbye EITC, I once knew you, but it looks now as if we are both lost. --- Jeremiah Garland Final Goodbyes ''Andrew Mallace - ''My friend, it seems as if our careers in the EITC have come to an abrupt, dissatisfying end. Wherever you plan to go in the future, I wish you luck. ''Benjamin Macmorgan - ''I have failed, Benjamin, but you have not. No matter what may happen to you, just remember that your legacy of the Co. Empire will always be with you. ''John Breasly - ''I will leave with my head up. Good luck in the future, and I hope your empire I and many others helped build prospers under your rule. ''Sven Daggersteel - ''Enjoy your time in the marines. If that is really the path you wish to ensue, then I wish you the best. ''Matthew Blastshot - ''For the times we argued, I apologize for my immaturity. ''Johnny Coaleaston - ''Never will I forget the first time we met... The time will played cards that night and just talked. The time in the First Division, and the short time in the marines. But, like everything and everyone, change must come. Hail and farewell. Category:Fan Documents Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:EITC Category:POTCO Category:Pages that Should be Blogs